


Hidden In Plain Sight, Becomes The Eye

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't know why the heck I made this..., F/F, Ghira doesn't like a certain blonde, Happy New Years?? Late one tho, I'm sorry for all those who love/adore/absolutely love Yang..., Mentioned Forced Marriage, Very graphic, War, smexy smex time guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh, by the way, my dad really likes Adam, he might have me choose him." Blake sat up entwining her fingers behind Yang's neck."So, what do you what me to do about it? Kiss you in front of everyone before I part? Beat up Adam before you guys wed?" Yang joked."No, I want you to touch me, mark me, make love to me," Blake pleaded in Yang's arms. "I want you, not Adam."





	Hidden In Plain Sight, Becomes The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years?
> 
> Uh, anyway... I feel like a fucking asshole, making these small, long, weird one-shots instead if focusing on my two main fanfics...  
> And I'm really sorry for those who enjoy them so far, I blame Tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, this story has some parts where Blake and Yang are like, small, maybe six or seven years old, then in present times, then in the future where Blake is... ahem, lada lada lada lee... (I don't know what the fuck that means)
> 
> Also unedited... so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

It started out small. It was innocent in a way. But together, they should've seen it coming from a mile away. Nothing could've changed his mind, her family wanted it to happen in order for their heritage to last, but nothing could ever change what happened.

Atlas, Vale, Mistral, Vacou, even Menagerie was all apart of it. The discrimination the Faunus have endured would have to be set aside, because this was a fight that all of humanity would _have_ to fight for.

Grimm already took over Solitas. The town of Atlas was being taken over slowly, that was what kickstarted the war, Grimm activity started spreading through every land. Vale military had started giving children their very own weapons as soon as they were able to speak fluently, walk and run fast, and use their limbs moderately good. Great child labor! What about those who didn't have any semblance? Those who were not as 'functional' like 'normal' beings. They were given the ability to strategize, for they had a memory of a book, a set of eyes that worked every fraction of a second. 

The war was bloody, Grimm tore apart every military base, conflicting the chances of winning. Bodies laid lifeless, red splattered everywhere like a piece of modern abstract art. The Grimm were draining in numbers as every huntress and huntsmen; professional or not, attacked until they bled, attacked until they could not stand, attack for their family as they watch over and over their comrades be torn apart like pieces of food, they fought with rage, despair, sadness, and hope.

Blake stood at a small base, near a small clearing where supposedly there were no Grimm to touch this plot of land yet.

She and other members her tribe were listening and scouting for where Grimm was.

"Red Spot. Near Beacon Academy." Someone said breaking silence in the room.

"Red Spot... Send someone over there." Blake ordered looking at the big screen.

A large green and red blob covered Vale, Mistral, and Atlas.

Blake fumbled with her locket. A gift from Yang. She clutched it tightly as she saw the spot that covered most of Vale turn a dark red. More Grimm.

"Atlas military incoming."

Everyone released a sigh. Atlas had been taking care of their place before ever reaching across others. Atlas military was all they ever needed to stop seeing bloodshed.

Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Winter, had discovered some way that could destroy a large amount of Grimm. But it had to be set off by a cannon. Specifically, a cannon that could withstand the impact it released when fired.

"Who is in charge?" Blake asked, her mind-boggling to every scenario of her friend's death. Making her tighten her hold on the locket.

”Weiss Schnee.” Someone answered.

"You break it, you fix it dear." Her mother suddenly said from behind.

"Mom," Blake said turning around, never loosening her grip.

"Yang is alright, she is one of the strongest people we know," Kali reassured, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Blake sighed. Not wanting to give Yang her doubts of survival.

"I know, but, what if she-" Blake cut herself off before saying anything else. She shook her head when she felt another presence. "What if she gets hurt and I'm not there to help her? We've always watched each other's backs since we were young. I don't want to lose her now."

* * *

 

_"Blake! You never told me you were a Belladonna!" Yang sauntered over to her._

_"I never thought it was a big deal to you, so I never said it," Blake said nonchalantly, flipping her page in her book._

_Yang sat down next to her, her pigtails brushing Blake's cheeks. "It doesn't. I just was told that you were a Belladonna by Weiss."_

_Blake hummed. Trying to finish up this chapter, but finding it hard due to her friend being in her space._

_"'She watched as her house was torn down in flames. Her heart wrenched at the sight, taking in the multiple screams from inside the house.'" Yang read aloud. "Wow Blakey, I didn't know you could read fairytales this big!"_

_Blake looked at her friend. "Yang, everyone our age can read this... Have you ever been taught to read?"_

_"Nope!" Yang said with a big smile._

_"Wh-what?! Why?" Blake closed her book._

_Yang scratched her head and looked down. "Uh, heh. Yeah, about that, I should really be going now! Rubes is still at Ice Queen's place so I have to pick her up! Bye Blakey!" Yang ran off before Blake could reach out to her._

_"Right, I forgot. It's been a while now," Blake slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot."_

_"Miss Blake! Where are you, Miss Blake?" A voice called out from the other side of the courtyard._

_Sighing, Blake got up and dusted off her clothes. "I'm over here Ilia."_

_~_

__"Yang come here," Blake ordered._ _

__They were in Yang's little cabin. Where Yang and Ruby lived with their parents before everything happened. Ruby was at Weiss' temporary palace to keep her safe. Yang was cleaning dishes and was just now cooking dinner. Although she would be the only one eating it._ _

__"Hmm? Why?" Yang whistled a familiar tune._ _

__Blake was with her in the small cabin, she told her parent's that Yang was alone and she needed a friend. So they allowed her to stay with her friend.__

__"Just come here when you're done." Blake went back to the living room._ _

__Yang stood on a stool confused. Her hand covered in bubbles and a plate in hand. "Uh, okay?"_ _

_Blake sat down on the couch. Her home was beautiful, she was the heir to the next throne in her family, she had maids and butlers. But they never felt like a home should. A home in her mind was like a home in the fairy tales she read._

_It should feel like you never have to hide anything. A home should make you feel happy and warm, a place where you're free to do anything you'd like with nothing or no one holding you back._

_A home should feel like the place she is sitting at right now. Warm, lively, safe, loving._

_"Alright! What did you want to show me?" Yang asked bouncing on the couch scaring Blake._

_Blake sat as still as a rock, hand over chest, ears perked up in fear._

_"Oh jeez! Oh so sorry!" Yang laughed a bit before taking her hand that was over her heart and eased it to lay on her lap stroking the back of her hand._

_"I-its fine. Uh, I just wanted to know how much you can read out of this. Since y'know, I, uh, I've never heard you read. And only Ruby has." Blake gave her a storybook._

_"Hmm, 'Beauty and the Beast'... Oh! I've heard of this one! It's one of my favorites! My mom read it to me!" Yang ran her thumb across the title, the gold letters shining as she did._

_"So you know this story?" Blake pondered._

_"Yeah! I love it." Yang smiled at the book flipping to the first page and began reading._

_~_

_”’ -they lived happily ever after.” Yang closed the book._

_Have way through the story. Blake had fallen asleep against Yang’s shoulder._

_Dinner was about almost ready. But Yang couldn't find it in her heart to wake up her friend and tell her that she should go and leave before her parent’s get angry._

_Yang stared at her friends face for a little moment. Taking in her features._

_”Blake. Blake wake up, it's time for you to go.” Yang gently shook her shoulder._

_Blake grumbled, wrapping her arms around her ’pillow’._

_”It's too early. I don't want to wake up Ilia.” Blake mumbled into her arm._

_Yang sighed. She stood and Blake dipped down on the couch. She placed her hands on her hips debating on what to do._

_”Blake you leave me no choice but to carry you back to your home,” Yang warned._

_Blake waved a hand in the air. ”Yeah, yeah.”_

_Yang shook her head easily lifting her up in her arms. ”Up you go.” She grunted._

_Blake leaned her head against Yang’s shoulder again. Falling into the deep sleep in warm arms._

_~_

_”Hey, Xiao Long! Ready to play some Gold Duck?” Sun called out on the street as he noticed the blonde girl._

_”No, I have to take Blakey, here to her home.” She readjusted her grip on Blake._

_”Oh! Let me watch your back! Just in case Cardin and his gang come falling back!” He lifted his shirt showing off his ’muscles’. Yang still had bigger ones._

_”Thanks! That would be very much appreciated!” Yang beamed._

_”Alright off we go to the kitties house!” Sun walked next to Yang. His tail swishing behind him._

_~_

_”Uncle Ghira? Are you there?” Yang called but Sun knocked on the door._

_They both heard the loud pounding of feet inside. The door ripped open scaring the two blondes._

_”Yang! Oh dear God, do you know where-Blake!” Ghira took his daughter into his arms cradling her head not noticing who was carrying her._

_He looked at Yang, then noticed Sun. His arms out like he was carrying Blake. Kali came into view before Ghira could do anything._

_"Yang? What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" Kali made Ghira walk into the house, leaving the door open for Kali to give her a quick hug._

_"Uh, Sun came along with me too, just in case Cardin and his gang came back in town." Yang scratched her head._

_"Hi, Mrs. Belladonna!" Sun waved, he smiled brightly._

_"Ah, hello, Sun." She waved. "Yang, where is Ruby?"_

_"Rubes is with Weiss. She's staying over there until Weiss goes back and it's safe." Yang forced a smile._

_"Ah, well come in, I'm sure Blake won't mind a few guests' here when she wakes up." Kali held a hand into the house._

_Yang and Sun shook their heads. Not feeling comfortable with royalty just yet. "No thank you. Sun and I were gonna go back and play some Gold Duck once we get back!" Yang said._

_"Ah, well, come back anytime guys." Kali saw them out, before asking. "Yang, where was Blake?"_

_"Oh! Well, I was reading her book to her and then she fell asleep and, that's where it led to this! Speaking of! I'll come back tomorrow to bring the book back!"_

_"Okay, be safe and goodnight."_

_"Night!" Sun yelled already out the yard._

_"Goodnight Kali!"_

_"Auntie Kali."_

_Yang's eyes widened, before dropping in a crestfallen expression. "Right, goodnight Aunt Kali."_

_~_

_Later that night, Yang and Sun ended up falling asleep playing Gold Duck. They woke up just before sunrise and Sun went on his way to go back to his hideout. Yang waved him 'bye' before grabbing the book and headed off towards the Belladonna estate._

_She skipped through the small town's farmer market. Saying 'Hello!' to anyone that called her out or anyone that she knew._

_"Hey, Blondie!" She heard a familiar voice call. She didn't bother with turning her head and be forced to look at Cardin and his lackeys. So she skipped forward, faster as she heard shuffling behind her._

_She began humming a tune as she saw the estate entrance in her view._

_"Blondie!" She turned, and saw Cardin in a tackling position, ready to charge at her._

_"Hey, Cardin. Are you ready to be beaten up?" She cracked her knuckles. Getting in a fighting stance. Arms bared up, legs spread wide-open. A smile plastered on her face._

_Cardin yelled as he charged forward. Yang dodged and swiped a kick at that back of his knees, sending him to be lifted up into the air and land on his back. Russel came from behind and made the mistake of yelling her name as he charged. He swung his fists at her face, adding his entire strength in his punch that once he missed he was sent tumbling over Cardin who just got up from the ground._

_Dove and Sky managed to last a bit longer than the other two, focusing more on where they aimed and where their feet lined up with when Yang did start punching. Nailing Sky a punch in the stomach knocking the air out of him, and a kick in the groin for Dove. Blake's book still held safely in her hand._

_"Guhhh." Dove groaned, cupping his crotch. Tears started coming out the corner of his eyes._

_"You guys are too easy." Yang teased._

_"You say that but I managed to snag a piece of your hair. And now I'll find your little boyfriend and get a piece of his. " Cardin held up a piece of her hair._

_Yang stared. Her eyes fading into a crimson red as she gently placed the book on the floor in hopes of keeping it in tip-top shape. She was about to break a man._

_Cardin stood, his eyes glistened with amusement that turned into fear when Yang cracked her neck, pulling her pigtails down, showing her blonde curls that cascaded down her back._

_Yang stocked forward. Not a single muscle in her body scared; nothing was as dangerous on the street other than Yang Xiao Long seeing a piece of her hair on the floor after an attack. She punched Cardin in the chest, grabbed his shirt and kick him in the nose with her knee, making his nose bleed._

_She clapped her hands together, a few drops of Cardin's blood on her shirt. The dirt fading into the air as she dusted herself off._

_"I wonder what Belladonna would do if she saw how you abused us." Cardin laughed._

_"I wonder what Belladonna would do if I told them you called them by their last name." Yang snarked back. Getting angry again._

_"I would do nothing because I saw fair and square that you attack her first." A voice yelled._

_Cardin and his lackeys stood straight along with Yang, but she took her time getting herself ready._

_Ghira Belladonna walked over to where they were with Blake next to him, dressed in a kimono. A touch of makeup just above her eyelids. Ghira dressed in a male kimono. Arms folded in front of his chest._

_"Yang was just protecting herself from being hurt from you four." Ghira placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile as she looked up at him._

_"And Yang had the right idea to hurt you four, as you threatened and attack her." Blake scowled clutching Yang's arm that had a small bit of blood on it._

_Cardin clicked his tongue in annoyance. The four of them walked off nothing to say back._

_Blake, Ghira, and Yang watched._

_"Are you okay?" Blake asked._

_"Yeah, just some bruising on my knuckles. Nothing that won't hurt! So don't worry about me!" Yang put on a brave front._

_"No, no you're not. You're alone." Blake pulled her into a hug, surprising Yang._

_"Stay with us, Yang. We'll take care of you until Miss Schnee goes back and then you can take care of Ruby." Ghira kneeled down in front of her._

_"But, I have to clean the-"_

_"Later. Your house was perfectly fine the last time I was there." Blake reassured._

_"Great! Well now, Blake I must be on my way." Ghira patted their heads walking off to a black town car._

_"Wait. Wasn't I supposed to go?" Blake faced her father with Yang's hand in hers._

_"No, you have to teach Yang the rules." He smirked then closed the door and the car drove off._

_Blake groaned, mumbling an 'I hate the rules...'. "C'mon, let's clean up your wounds."_

* * *

 

I know sweetie. But Yang needs to do this." Kali sighed. Silently wishing Yang wasn't out on the battlefield.

Blake sighed. Shaking their hands off her shoulders.

"Code Red! All of Vale is covered!" Someone yelled jumping up.

Everyone whipped their heads to the door. They heard a growl. All the windows covered in a dark, thick substance: Grimm's guts.

They heard loud bomb-like sounds from outside. Explosions shook the ground, crashing the equipment. Yelling was heard but everyone focused on getting their weapons.

The door slammed open. Ruby Rose drenched in the black tard. Present rose hung on her back.

”Blake! Oh, thank goodness! Okay, we need everyone to get inside the tank! And Blake if you're willing to, we need someone to listen to the radios for any calls of help!”

”Okay. Everyone inside!” Blake ordered. A nod from Ruby. 

Before everyone entered the vehicle Blake grabbed Ruby by the arm.

”Where’s Yang?” Blake asked, slight hesitation in her voice.

Ruby smiled. ”She’s okay. She’s helping Weiss take care of everyone in the mainland.” Ruby popped open the door of the tank helping Blake in first before herself.

Ruby began telling Blake the lines and numbers of the radio. She gave her a special set of headphones that drained out the world when something was caught on any radio.

”Yang and Weiss’ radio is 225. They share one so if someone calls out saying ’225’ that's the both of them. And all of us will need to say something once we hear a sound okay? Like a call for help or something. Got it?”

”Yes!”

”Good.” Ruby got in the front seat, driving the tank. ”Let's go save a world.”

As they rolled out onto one of the many battles, Blake couldn't help but think about Yang the entire time she was supposed to be listening for calls of help. 

* * *

 

_"So, remind me again... Why, are we here?" Yang whispered following Blake through a series of tall bookcases. Dragging a finger over the books._

_"My dad wanted me to read to the children of Jaune and Pyrrha's kid; since I have a 'good voice.'" Blake did small air quotes._

_Yang smirked as they reached a section closed off from anyone else. She grabbed Blake by the waist and turned her body making her face Yang._

_"Can't lie. You do have a beautiful voice." Yang held her chin up looking at her with lust-filled eyes._

_Blake felt heat reach her neck and cheeks before slapping away her hand._

_"J-just, help me find a nice book filled with old fairytales. And maybe then you can hear my voice again." Blake walked off._

_"You bet your Bellabooty™ I will!" Yang whisper-yelled._

_"Just do as he asks!" Blake ordered. A bright red covering her face._

_~_

_"Thank you, Miss Blake!" A red-head child waved to her and Yang as they left the house._

_"You have a safe trip back to Mistral!" Yang waved back; her smile bright._

_"Thanks, Yang, and Blake!" They heard Jaune yell before going in the car._

_Yang helped open the passenger's side and Blake entered looking around to see if anyone was watching before giving her cheek a quick kiss. Yang smiled at her shyness but nonetheless closed the door with a stoic facade._

_Yang entered the driver's side and they began the trek of going back home. The windows were tinted dark, lights outside muted as they listened to some music on the radio._

_"So," Yang started, reaching over to grab Blake's hand. "I did manage to pick a book they liked, and it did have many fairytales like you said," Yang trailed off knowing that Blake knew what she meant._

_"Yes." She sighed. "And lucky for you, it's time for the maids to be asleep. My mother and father seem to be out until early morning. So, you get your reward tonight." Blake said._

_"Alright! Some Bellabooty™ tonight!" Yang cheered._

_~_

_"Yang," Blake moaned as Yang dragged her lips across her neck; her back against the door._

_"Shhh, we can't wake anyone now can we?" Blake felt Yang smirk against her neck._

_"Use **it** tonight. I think I'm ready." Blake grabbed some pieces of Yang's hair and yanked._

_"Feisty, we haven't even gone up my room." Yang grabbed her ass, pulling her up._

_Blake upon instinct wrapped her arms around her neck and she jumped so her legs locked Yang in her legs. She used her hand and pulled her face down to kiss her savagely, forcing Yang to surrender to her actions._

_"Then hurry up," Blake growled._

_Yang smiled into the kiss. "Yes, my princess." As she walked, her hips grounded into Blake's pelvis, igniting her arousal even more._

_Blake nipped at Yang's neck, moaning and kissing against her throat Everytime Yang would adjust the grip on her ass._

_The soft click of the door lock barely registered in her head before she was thrown on a soft bed._

_Yang walked over to her taking off her jacket in the process before bending down over Blake with a vicious glint in her eyes. Her yellow tank top was loose enough to fall down showing her bust._

_Yang leaned into her ear and whispered huskily against the shell of her ear. "No yelling tonight. We gotta keep quiet for when your parent's get back."_

_Blake arched her back as Yang began trailing kisses down her neck, her sternum, ignoring her chest and kissing down near her stomach right below her breasts._

_"Hurry the fuck up then!" Blake hissed._

_"Aye aye," Yang said unbuttoning her pants, tugging them down to her ankles stopping to untie her shoes slowly._

_Way too slow for the Faunus._

_Blake growled almost hitting Yang's head in the process of ripping off her shoes and pants._

_"Woah," Yang faked a shocked expression. "am I going to slow for your liking, madam?" Yang kissed her forehead._

_"Fuck off. Then fuck me." Blake mumbled the last part, but Yang heard it._

_"Hold tight. Don't get to worked up just yet." Yang went away, leaving a sexually frustrated Blake Belladonna on her own._

_Blake hit her head against the mattress. If only they told her parents about her and Yang, this would be so much easier to deal with._

_"Fuck," she cursed. Her hand over her head covering the little light Yang's room had._

_Lost in her thoughts she began taking off her clothes and stood to place them somewhere inconspicuous to the eye if anyone entered the room without notice._

_Yang slid her hips against Blake's once she came out of the bathroom._

_"Shit," Blake moaned feeling something cold slide underneath her core. Yang's unbuttoned jeans digging in her ass._

_"Is this what you wanted?" Yang rocked her hips. The strap-on gliding across her soaked lips._

_"Yes," Blake raised an arm to keep Yang's head against her neck as she rocked her hips to match Yang's._

_Yang bit into her neck gently, not wanting to raise any awareness of their affairs to anyone. She shoved Blake over the bed._

_Blake on her hands and knees lifted her ass in the air, waiting to have the toy in her ready._

_"Not yet," Yang grabbed her shoulder and turned her over so she was on her back facing up._

_Blake stared at the dildo. It's nude color matching Yang's tanned skin made her mind believe it was her own dick. So she grabbed it, stroked her hand down the length before putting the head in her mouth._

_Yang gulped heavily. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Blake moaned and looked up at her as she sucked and licked the length. Amber eyes piercing through her amethyst eyes, Yang saw Blake's eyes darken slightly._

_"Y'know if this was real I would've just shoved this in you, no hesitation." Yang lifted Blake's chin up._

_"Yeah, I know," Blake said, feeling Yang pull her up to stand. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck once again as her feet were lifted off the ground._

_"Ready?" Yang as always, was careful whenever they had sex. She received a nod before pushing the head of the silicone dick into her._

_"Ahh-" Blake moaned loudly before Yang covered her mouth with her own. So she moaned loudly into her mouth._

_Yang thrusted lightly. Blake's dripping cunt sucking more and more as Yang moved her hips. Her hands that rested on Blake's ass dug her nails into the flesh once their hips met._

_Yang laid her down on the bed. The toy still inside Blake. Using her thighs, Yang thrusted deep inside Blake._

_"Ahh - fuck!" Blake grabbed onto the sheets._

_"Shhh," Yang put her index and middle finger in Blake's mouth trying to keep her mouth occupied instead of moaning. "This is actually really hot," Yang started thrusting harder._

_Blake felt her eyes roll to the back of her head once Yang started pounding viciously into her. Her body racked up and down with Yang's enthusiastic movements._

_"Hah," Yang grunted taking her hand back and fondled with Blake's nipples. Yang leaned down to her neck, her arms under her knees making her go deeper into Blake. "Goddamnit. Why are you so sexy when you're about to cum?"_

_"Ahh!" Blake yelled as Yang kissed her collarbone. Feeling her peak, Blake yanked Yang's head back, already knowing that Yang would be angry and that she would pound mercilessly into her, it made her even more turned on._

_"Oh, oh you bitch," Yang growled sinking her teeth in her shoulder._

_"Miss Xiao Long?" A voice called from outside her bedroom door._

_Yang was in the middle of making Blake hit her peak when another knock came._

_"Miss Xiao Long are you in there?" A maid. Yang kissed Blake's forehead before telling back._

_"Yes? I'm in here." Yang was about to leave Blake's presence when legs wrapped around her form, forbidding her to leave her._

_Blake bunched her brows once Yang gave her a stern look. She mouthed a 'Don't you dare stop.'_

_"Is Lady Blake with you?" The maid called again._

_Yang looked down at her before she leaned down and started thrusting again._

_"Yes. She had a nightmare so she'll be with me tonight." Yang grunted as quietly as she could when Blake sunk her teeth into her shoulder to keep from yelling out._

_"Alright. Make sure to wake her up early, she has a big day ahead of her tomorrow."_ _Two more knocks; a silent goodnight._

_Yang stared at Blake as she waited for the soft footsteps to fade away. She bucked her hips hard, catching Blake off-guard, and yelled into the ceiling before fingers covered her mouth._

_"You," she started, pointing an accusing finger at her. Blake only smiled behind her hand. "I'm not letting you sleep tonight Belladonna. And you're not going to wake up without feeling sore, and remember this night." Yang threatened._

_Blake shivered with excitement but, she would like to sleep before her parent's get back. Apparently, that thought disappeared as soon as Yang crossed her mind again._ _Fuck_ _that_ , _they_ _can_ _hear_ _all_ _they_ _want_. _Blake thought as Yang pounded, she could feel a wave of euphoria crash any second now._

~

_True to her word. Blake woke up feeling **way** too sore. Yang's face buried in Blake's cleavage, she smiled and looked around, finding out that she had woken up before she needed to. She carded her finger through Yang's blonde locks. Remembering the night was easy. It was just trying to forget it was hard, she already felt her arousal grow as she thought of it. Her parents came home right as Yang was finishing Blake off with her tongue. The thought made her shiver. Excitement trailed through her body as she thought of her parents finding Yang's face buried deep into Blake's pussy._

_But that also made her embarrassed. Luckily they were too drunk and slept through the night like logs._

_Yang moved above her, shifting her body to the side. Ah, fuck. She forgot that Yang had fucked her until she fell asleep and that Yang had fallen asleep with after fucking her._

_**Meaning**. The strap-on was still deep inside her. Well, great. Blake thought as the toy shifted to move against the front of her walls. A moan almost escaped her mouth._

_"Good morning," Yang whispered into her boob. A devious glint embedded in her lilac lustful eyes. She moved up, dragging the toy inside her as well. "Are you ready for another round princess?" Clearly, Yang had been awake for a while._

_Blake gasped feeling Yang rock her hips little by little. The bed sheets were thrown about carelessly. Somehow managing to cover Yang's lower half._

_"Yang, really? I just woke up and you're feeling horny?" Blake's voice had no anger behind it at all._

_"Admit it, Belladonna, you thought back at last night. Or morning I don't know what you want to call it but, you thought back." Yang grazed Blake's skin with her teeth._

_Blake nodded. Already feeling her peak nearby. Her hips going along with Yang's meeting each other halfway._

_"I bet you also remembered falling asleep on me?" Yang bit one of her Faunus ears._

_"Shit, you're not gonna-fuck!" Blake bucked her hips as Yang hilted the toy, nine inches digging deep into her._

_"I am, it's what I'm doing right now." Yang leaned away from her. She laid down on her back getting a confused glance from her lover._

_"C'mere. This is your punishment. You're doing this yourself, no help from me." Yang grabbed her shoulders, having her sit up from her position._

_Blake tilted her head again. Then realization set into her still-half-asleep-mind. Once Blake was straddling Yang, the dildo sunk all the way into her._

_"Ahh." Blake moaned and she began bouncing on Yang._

_Yang moved her hands to grab and toy with Blake's breasts. Blake's hands covering Yang's. Yang had her tongue out like a dog. "Wanna keep it down there Alicia Keys?" Yang teased moving her hips up just a bit as Blake bounced down._

_Blake ignored Yang's comment and continued to bounce._

**_*KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

_Yang and Blake whipped their heads to the door._

_Yang groaned and slammed her head down against the bed._

_"I swear, it's like your parents do know, they just want to interrupt out moments," Yang complained before pointing to the bathroom._

_Blake reluctantly got off Yang and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower._

_"Miss Xiao Long! Time to wake up!" The voice yelled outside._

_"I know! And Blake is in the shower right now!" Yang yelled, still on the bed._

_"Okay! Just make sure you change the sheets." The voice whispered into the door._

_Yang popped up from her bed. Quickly taking off the strap-on and grabbed a yellow jacket and covered her lower body with a pair of black boy-shorts before yanking the door open._

_Ilia stood in front of the door, tapping her arm impatiently, her hair, although in a ponytail, looked very messy and looked like she hadn't gotten sleep at all last night._

_"Keep your throes of passion away closed off from my room door, please? I know you kept quiet but, make sure to turn on the fan, or at least light up some candles. It reeks with sex." Ilia glared at her before walking away._

_"Sorry, Ilia." Yang apologized closing the door and heading down to her bathroom finding Blake to indeed taking a shower._

_"Did we get caught by Ilia?" Blake's ear flicked._

_"Yep. Good thing you told her and Sun before this happened." Yang sighed and joined Blake, fitting her pelvis against Blake's butt perfectly._

_"Mmmm, yeah, that was a good choice." Blake pushed her hair to one side and worked at the ends._

_Yang observed for a little bit before grabbing some soap and running her hands over her body._

_"Ah, by the way, you have about ten-ish suitors today in the backyard." Yang reminded._

_"Ugh, why can't I just choose you?" Blake turned, her hands resting against Yang's shoulders. Brows furrowed as she fought to keep her emotions in check._

_"We both know that can't happen. You have to have a family if you want to keep the family name. Even you said this to me when I complained." Yang kissed her forehead._

_"I know. I just wish I could. No doubt, if you were a man, and still my personal bodyguard, I would choose you over anything." Blake shot her a look. "Actually, I would still choose you over anyone right now. If I actually don't find a man with at least a good personality, I'm declaring you my bodyguard, best friend, and my girlfriend." Blake leaned up on her toes to kiss Yang's blushing cheek._

_"Alright, Casanova. Hurry up and leave my room before everyone starts getting ideas."_

_"But we haven't finished earlier." Blake pouted eyeing the red marks the strap-on left._

_"You can finish yourself." Yang kissed her lips. "And I can watch."_

_Blake slapped her arm before resuming her original task. "Never in my life."_

_"Sure. You've already done it before. And then we fucked. Remember? That was our first time." Yang cooed._

* * *

"225 radio catching up on some words." Someone called out.

"Try strengthening the signal," Ruby suggested.

"Ah!" Blake's focus remained on the tribe member.

"Hello? Hello?! Hey!" They yelled into their microphone.

 _"_ Blake _,_ can you hear clearly yet?" Ruby yelled _._

Blake barely caught Ruby's voice. "Y-yeah! It's too hard to hear anything though!"

"Speak into your microphone! Maybe Weiss or Yang can hear you."

Blake's headphones drained out anything outside once she turned the microphone on. "Weiss? Yang? Can you hear me?"

"-lke! Ple-ang!-rt-ear-b-con-there's too-rimm!" Blake could tell that was Weiss' voice. They were somewhere near Beacon.

"Beacon! Is anyone okay? Are you guys the only ones there?" Blake asked, her voice frantic.

"-please-we're running out of-ura-no one else-rvived-" The line cut before Blake could hear anything else.

Everyone was dead silent. They heard explosions outside, no one registering anything before they felt the vehicle swerve to the right. 

"Ruby? Where are you taking us?" Ghira asked.

"I'm dropping you guys off at a nearby safe zone. Then I'm taking anyone willing to come and get the heiress of Atlas, and Blake's bodyguard." Ruby replied nonchalantly. Clearly calm in the state of mind everyone else was in. Her voice held authority in them; she led a team together before, it was clear by the way she was comfortable in ordering others what to do and what things were.

"I'll go. I have to see if Yang's alright. I need to." Blake trembled despite being in a wat environment before.

"I'll go," Ghira said. Squeezing Blake's shoulder trying to give her some reassurance.

Ruby nodded. "Anyone else brave enough to almost die? Brave enough to risk your lives for the others that could possibly die right in front of your eyes?" Ruby spoke no lies; having witnessed a massacre before could change the way you viewed life after all.

No one else replied. "Okay. To be honest, that's what I expected, sorry no offense to anyone. Everyone in here that doesn't want to participate in fighting Grimm will tend to those who are wounded. We need as many medics as we can."

~

They arrived in one safe zone and everyone rushed to hop out the tank. A few people changed their minds last minute just to help their tribe and people. Ilia and Sun miraculously were at the medic bay they stopped at and they offered to help.

Closing the tank door, Blake went to sit next to Ruby.

"Alright. Time to find my wife and find your bodyguard!" Ruby ever the cheerful tried to lighten the tension in the room.

"Ruby, how are you dealing with this?" Blake knew her history with death. It happened more than the red-head liked to admit.

"I'll admit Blakey. I'm not doing to good. It took me a while to get over the last one. I-I don't really know if I'll ever get over this one." Blake could see Ruby tremble underneath that stoic mask of hers.

Ruby had a group of twenty people on her team during the Great War against Salem and Cinder.

They were all slaughtered mercilessly in front of her eyes. Her dreams had been plagued with the vicious glint in Cinder's gold eyes. The small blades digging into her soul everytime someone mentioned Salem. Weiss had managed to ease her mind every so often. Nothing helped to completely calm her down.

"We'll get through this war Ruby," Blake gave her shoulder a squeeze before going back to her spot from before.

"225. Ruby, you said we've been trying to figure out this one?" Sun asked.

"Yep! We're heading over to Beacon right now."

"Alright. Blake, can you hear anything?"

"Little bits again. Hold up." Blake focused her hearing on her human ears. "Hello? Weiss? Yang? Can you hear me?"

"Blake!" She could finally hear it clearly. Bombs were going off nearby she could tell. "Yang isn't with me! I just saw a black portal open in the middle of nowhere and then she was taken away by her doppelganger!"

"Doppelganger? Yang doesn't have a sister other than Ruby... Then- wait was the hair black? Eyes a crimson red?" Blake was starting to get worried.

Yang had told Blake who her biological mother was and how much Yang had hated her. Her mother had left her and her father by themselves so she could take over her group. Then Yang told her about her mom, Summer Rose, Ruby's biological mother. And she showed her a picture of Summer, then one of Ruby's pictures. They looked so similar.

"Yes! Yang had taken a hit from an Ursa shielding me from the attack when that woman came and took her away!" Weiss screamed into Blake's headphones.

"Okay, is she back yet?" Blake so desperately wanted to jump out of this tank, cross a field where Weiss was, hunt down this woman, and just attack her endlessly.

"No, but I'm heading on top of Emerald Forest." 

"Weiss, please be careful-" Blake was interrupted by a shriek on the other side.

Sounds of rustling were on the other line, heavy breathing and panting. 

"Weiss?" Blake was standing up now.

"She's-she's holding Yang above the hill, the one that overlooks Vale. Like she's searching for something." Weiss whispered into her headset.

"Yangs with Raven? What are they doing? Just, staring?" Ghira looked at her.

"Yes. Don't come here with a tank, come here on foot."

"Okay. Weiss wait until we're there. Don't do anything impulsive like Yang." Blake clenched her fists.

"I know. Be careful Blake, we both know there are many Grimm here." Weiss stated calmly.

"I know Weiss, hold tight." Blake turned off her microphone and went to Ruby.

"Weiss is hiding in Emerald Forest, but Raven's with Yang and their overlooking Vale. Weiss says we should ditch the tank if we're coming here." Blake said to Ruby in a hushed voice.

"Okay, Sun, Ilia can you guys take over the tank while we go to Emerald Forest?" Ruby called out.

"Sure! I've always wanted to take over a tank!" Sun replied cheerfully.

"Sure thing," Ilia said more calmly then Sun nudging him in the ribs.

"Good, we're leaving now." Ruby got out the seat and dashed over to the back. Sun took over and began driving the tank near Emerald Forest.

~

They got there no hassle found Weiss laying down near ruins of what looked like an old castle. They indeed saw Raven holding Yang over her shoulder and seemed like she was watching or looking over Vale.

They managed to ambush Raven from behind with Ruby using her semblance to tackle her to the ground and dropping an unconscious Yang on the ground.

"Little Red! Oh, how nice it is to see you!" Raven said more distaste in her voice than Blake had ever heard (besides Cinder).

"Raven." Ruby opened Cresent Rose, her silver eyes dead, no emotion behind her words. She almost sounded, _bloodthirsty_.

Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Raven's head.

”Surrender to us Raven Branwen. We won’t do anything to you but keep you captive. You do know it is a crime to kidnap people yes?”

”Who the hell wouldn’t? But, she’s my daughter. I have every right to take her back.”

Blake walked over to her and swung her sword down right above her throat.

"Not when you have legal documents stating that you have no right to have custody of her. She's also twenty-five. She is her own adult." Blake was so close to just letting gravity do its thing and drop the blade and cut her throat, or maybe cut off her airway.

"Shit. We'll take me then!" Raven smirked before turning into a raven and disappearing before Ruby or anyone could shoot her.

"No!" Ruby cursed. "I forgot she could do that." Ruby punched the ground.

Weiss looked at Yang who was still unconscious. A slash mark across the back of her right shoulder to her left hip.

"How are we going to get her back? We have no idea where another tank could be." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Grrrr..." A noise from a nearby tree got their attention.

"Grimm," Blake stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock Holmes. We need to get out of here!" Ruby picked up Yang and spend off down the hill leaving Blake and Weiss on their own to run.

"Ruby! Oh, I swear to God, you are so not sleeping next to me the entire month." Weiss muttered under her breath as they began running.

Blake looked back. Something she genuinely would regret later. 

"Holy shit, okay! Just run! No looking back, totally not a horde of Elder Ursa on our tails!" Blake shrieked jumping over a large tree root.

Weiss slowly turned her head. "What-what the fuck! Okay! Uh... Run! Run as fast as Ruby can!" Weiss and Blake's faces were absolutely terrified right now.

Even though they were strong people. The chances of surviving a horse of Elder Ursa's was quite low. Even for a Schnee and Belladonna together. A team RWBY though, definitely.

They just managed to see Ruby hunched over with Yang's arm over her shoulder when Weiss got too excited and didn't see the root that was above the ground. So she tripped.

"Weiss!" Blake ran back to her.

Blake grabbed her arm looking over Weiss' shoulder and saw that the horde was getting closer and closer the more Blake stared.

The Grimm galloped over to the two attacking Blake's clones as an attempt to escape death.

"Shit!" Blake cursed when a Beowolf slashed her arm.

Another Beowolf was getting ready to attack when something shot through the horde.

"Move off my friend's assholes!" Blake could hear Sun yell at the top of his lungs.

The Grimm took a step back and began retreating once Sun shot another bomb in their direction.

Blake managed to get Weiss back on her feet before running to where Sun and Ruby were.

"Sun! Ilia! Thank you so much!" Ruby thanked. Sun managed to get Yang inside the tank before anyone else.

"No problem. It was initially to just check and see if you guys had a ride back and luckily we did check, otherwise you guys would be dead." Ilia cocked her hip.

"Yeah, really thanks." Blake gave them a smile.

"Blake! You're bleeding!" Ilia turned Blake.

Apparently, Blake suffered more injuries than she thought. Maybe her aura saved her from feeling anything. Her shoulder and back had been slashed from the Beowolves.

"Huh, I guess. I never realized." Blake looked over he shoulder.

"Maybe Yang's semblance is contagious." Sun gave her a knowing smile.

Blake blushed before hopping into the tank. Trying to save herself from any more embarrassment from her friends.

Yang laid on the tank floor. Her hair spread out all over the floor. 

Blake sat down next to her. Brushing her hair away from her face. Blake placed a kiss on top her forehead before the tank started moving.

Weiss and Ruby smiled at Blake. If only the world knew how much they loved each other that it would allow them to be together.

"Please wake up," Blake said squeezing her hand. She looked up at Sun who was driving in the front seat. 

"Where's my father?" 

Sun gulped as soon as she mentioned him. Still scared of the elder Faunus. "He was taken by Winter to discuss details about how to take care of the Grimm."

"Oh," was all she said before looking back at Yang. "Let's go to a medic Bay and then can you drop me off at where my father is?"

"Yeah, I figured we should go see the bay first for any injuries and treat yours before we do anything."

"Thanks."

~

They dropped Yang off and Ruby at a medical center before Sun took Blake and Weiss to go see Winter.

"Blake!" Ghira rushed over to her as soon as she appeared. He hugged her fiercely before noticing that his hands had a bit of blood on them. "What happened?" He checked her head, tilting it from side to side.

Blake brushed his hand away. "It's fine, it's no big deal." She walked passed him, allowing her father to see the marks made across her clothing.

"Where's Yang?" He clenched his fists.

"She-"

"Winter!" A soldier appeared.

"Yes?" 

"We have everything ready and everything is out on the floor! Just waiting for your signal!" The soldier handed her a radio device.

She looked at Ghira then Blake. Getting nods of approval. "Ready, three, two, one."

*Click*

* * *

 

The world shook. 

Atlas military made it to every other major Grimm infected places. Placed missiles and mines on the ground. The plan was that once everything was organized and everything was in place, Winter would be able to with the press of a button, eradicate the Grimm down to a less major amount.

And it worked. Most of the Grimm dispersed as soon as she pressed the button. And now, there would be fewer Grimm attacks. Everything would play out right as Ozpin had said.

And now they needed to deal with the other problems the world faced. Like: racial discrimination, income proportions, etc. 

But for another time, because now they had to help the thousands and millions of injured that gave their lives to war.

But, now it was a few days after. Blake's wounds had been healed with the aid of time and her aura. But Blake hadn't been able to see Yang since she left her in the medic bay during the war. She asked her father but he claimed he had no idea. She asked her mother but she only said that she was resting in a hospital somewhere.

"Sun!" Blake waved to him.

"Hey! What'cha doing by your lonesome? Where's your fire?" Sun nudged her shoulder.

"I don't know. That's kind of why I called you." Blake lightly scratched her cheek.

"Oh, well. We can go around town and go to any hospitals that might have them!" Sun began walking like a cartoon character, swinging his arms up happily and his smile bright enough to challenge the sun.

~

"Sorry! She was just admitted out a couple minutes ago." The nurse checked her computer.

"Admitted out? Do you know who did she was with?" Sun asked, his usual charm somewhere far away now replaced by a chilling tone.

The nurse looked back at her computer. Then looked at them saying, "She was admitted out by Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. They said that they were going to take her back to Blake's house. I assume you know who that is yes?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." Blake tapped impatiently on the front desk.

"Okay then let's go back!" Sun walked weirdly again.

_*Bzzt Bzzt*_

Blake took out her scroll. Ilia's name appearing on the screen and answered the call.

"Ilia? What's up?" Blake asked entering the elevator with Sun.

"Blake! Thank god! It's Yang! She's in the interrogation room in your building! You need to clear up some air with your father! I can hear her scream from outside!" Ilia hushed her words. Blake wanted to drop her phone instead ending the call and felt the urge to rip open the elevator door and just run home and save Yang of being harmed any longer.

"What did Ilia want?" Sun asked, bouncing on his toes.

"We need to get home now, I'll tell you on the way." Blake furrowed her brows, clenching the scroll tightly.

Sun noticed her tone. He stopped feeling happy and giddy as soon as they reached the car and Blake began explaining everything.

* * *

"You let my daughter endure that pain while you left and watched everyone get hurt! You're her protector! Do you know how worried she was about you?!" Ghira yelled as he whipped.

Ghira had taken Yang from her room when she rested and took her into an interrogation center just to make sure this was still the 'Yang he knew.' He thought that after what he heard from Blake inside the tank, he knew his daughter wouldn't lie to him.

The part when Blake mentioned Yang and this Raven staring at Vale on top of a hill fueled a fire in him. He misinterpreted everything. Blake forgot to mention Yang was unconscious while being with Raven.

"Who are you?! And what are you to me?!" He whipped again, harder, cutting her across trapezius, making her yell into the floor.

Her legs were slashed underneath her knees. Cuts and swelling around her arms. The big slash across her back from the war had re-opened again, blood dripping down her back in an uncomfortable way but she didn't care.

"I am, a member of the Belladonna tribe, the new founders of the White Fang, the only person to ever protect your tribe, I am a surviving member of the Grimm War, I am Yang Xiao Long," Her eyes turned red. "I am the protector of Blake Belladonna!" Yang yelled, her hair covering some parts of her face.

The other person in the room punched her in the forehead knocking her off her knees. She hit her head down on the stone floor and felt blood drip down her eye. Her head started throbbing in pain.

The person that knocked her off her feet took out a long blade and unsheathed it. But Ghira's hand stopped him. Feeling that death would be way too much of a penalty.

The door burst open, Sun and Ilia came in and blocked Ghira and the other man from doing her any harm. Blake came in just as rushed seeing Yang on the floor stopped her actions immediately.

"Sun, Ilia..." She whispered. All she heard was a chuckle.

"You thought we would let you get hurt more than already?" Sun teased. "Go home Xiao Long, you're drunk."

Blake stood in front of Yang. Yang bent down over her feet despite her legs being slashed. And kissed her boots which in Blake's culture was a form of greeting, praising.

"You'd never ever believe me if I told you how relieved I am just looking at your boots," Yang admitted. Blake laughed a bit before kneeling and brought Yang's face up close, wiping away the blood that trickled over her eye.

Blake smiled as she pulled Yang closer to her chest. She glared at her father.

"If Yang ever did something to betray me, our family, my honor, I'll do it myself, and we can discuss this issue later after Yang's wound are healed." Her eyes lowered, a snarl threating to leave her mouth.

Ghira nodded. Feeling ashamed that he couldn't control his anger and could have easily situated the concern by talking with Yang, clear up something instead of just torturing her and beating her up.

"I'm sorry Yang."

Yang laughed as her arms were thrown over Blake and Ilia's shoulders. "Don't worry about it Uncle Ghira! I'll always forgive you!"

Ghira's eyes widened. He had always told her to call him that when Summer was alive, and whenever she didn't Ghira would correct her and only give her candy after they ate together. Memories clouded up his mind when Yang gave him that charming smile she used to always give him when they visited their house Blake by his side.

He covered a hand over his mouth feeling tears fall down.

"Hey, cheer up Uncle Ghira. I always have to return a favor once someone did something for me right?" Yang's face turned softer.

Ghira offered to carry Yang to her room, still crying during the night. 

* * *

 

Blake stayed with Yang during the night. Yang's head laid on her lap, Blake running her fingers through her hair. Yang had been bandaged up by one of the maids that used to wake Yang up every day. 

"I... Smell food..." Yang grumbled.

"Shh, don't talk if it hurts you." Blake felt Yang shift to look at her. Yang's eyes trailing her neck and facial features in the moonlight.

Blake leaned down pressing a kiss to her head and wrapped her arms around her head. "Never leave my side, that's an order."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Yang replied. She sat up wincing when her shoulder moved. She stroked Blake's cheek before kissing her. Blake curled her fingers through with Yangs before falling down on the pillow below them. 

* * *

 

Blake woke up the next morning with Yang's head on her chest, breathing softly, probably awake by now.

"Yang, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Yang looked up with a soft smile. Blake couldn't help but kiss her.

"Hey, I just had a dream," Yang started. "remember when I told you when I was leaving for Atlas?"

"Yes, I know. It was after my father had brought in Adam Taurus into our home, and tried to seduce me with his 'poetry' and his _two_ bodyguards."

~

_("My dear Blake." Adam douchebag Taurus said on one knee. "I have love unconditional without a cage for you, I wish to spend my days with you, on the beach, watching as waves pass by without a sound. I want to be there for you when you are lonely and needy of a lover." Blake rolled her eyes._

_Yang was scouting the yard while Adam confessed with his 'poetry' when she came upon his two bodyguards, Fennec, and Corsac Albain._

_"Hello there." She greeted trying to dispel Adam's 'charm' away from her mind._

_"Hello, Miss Xiao Long." The two brothers greeted politely._

_"They seem to be doing better than any other guy," Yang noted crossing her arms and leaning against a wall._

_"Really? Mister Taurus does have that charm so it would make much sense." Fennec said with a terrible smile._

_"Really now?" Yang hummed moving when Blake started to get restless. "Well, I best take her to the other suitors yes?"_

_"Yes, it was a lovely time with you, Miss Xiao Long." The words sent a chill down her spine._

_Adam was in the process of finishing his speech when Yang sauntered up behind Blake and whispered into her ear. Blake nodded._

_"Sorry to cut his short but, I must be on my way to others now." Blake walked away from Adam with her arm linked with Yangs._

_~_

_"Ugh." Blake groaned as she fell back on her bed. The lights dim keeping a natural aura made for anyone to relax._

_Yang huffed in amusement as she sat on a stool and began cutting the skin from an apple. "What's wrong? It seemed like you kept up a normal conversation with everyone **but** Adam."_

_"Please, don't mention that plagiarizing asshole's name." Blake shut her eyes the heel of her hand digging into her eye sockets._

_Yang laughed splitting the apple in her hand and placing the pieces on a plate for Blake._

_"By the way," Blake sat up her arms wide apart. "why are you in my room? Do my parents or the maids know you're in here?"_

_"Yep! I have to give you your nutrition and I have some news to tell." Yang stuck the plate in her face._

_Blake tilted her head as she took a bite out of an apple. "Do tell,"_

_"Well, Ice Queen and her sister asked me to come to Atlas for a week, to plan some stuff and yadda yadda." Yang summarized._

_"Oh, when do you leave?"_

_"Tomorrow afternoon."_

_"Mhmm, okay, but who's going to feed me? Sun hates cooking and is bad at it, Ilia doesn't know how..."_

_"There are maids y'know, they can also cook." Yang reminded her settling herself under Blake's covers._

_"Ah, shit. You've been cooking for me basically my entire life I forgot the maids knew how to cook." Blake slapped her forehead and hissed when she felt the pain linger._

_"Do you want to get a small headache when you wake up?" Yang winced and began massaging her temples._

_"Ah, worth it if you get to massage my head." Blake smiled._

_Yang shook her head with a smile only meant for Blake._

_"Oh, by the way, my dad really likes Adam, he might have me choose him." Blake sat up entwining her fingers behind Yang's neck._

_"So, what do you what me to do about it? Kiss you in front of everyone before I part? Beat up Adam before you guys wed?" Yang joked._

_"No, I want you to touch me, mark me, make love to me," Blake pleaded in Yang's arms. "I want you, not Adam.")_

_~_

"I remember you said you wanted me to make you scream." Yang laughed then started coughing heavily into her hand.

Blake brought her closer. Kissing her lips that tasted like iron. She stroked her head being wary of the damage that had happened to her forehead.

"I have to do some stuff in my office. Please wait for me to come back at night, don't get up unless you need to pee." Blake kissed her again before leaving Yang and the bed.

"Bye Blake. I love you." Yang whispered the last part. Blake sent her a wink, failing to register the fact that Yang's skin had gone pale overnight.

Yang looked at the ceiling bringing her hand up in front of her face. Fresh blood stained on her bandage.

"Dammnit. I thought I'd get through this." Yang felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. A memory pried into her mind.

_~_

_Dinner was going peacefully. Some small talk between eating and taking a drink. Right until a touchy subject was brought up by Yang - although unintentionally - Yang couldn't help but ask Blake how her meetings with some men were going._

_"Please, don't talk about them right now." Blake pleaded, taking a bite out of her salmon._

_Ghira raised a brow at her while wiping his mouth. "Why's that? It seemed like you met with Adam more than anyone."_

_Kali sent Blake a sly smirk who rolled her eyes. "Because everyone else is just annoying. But I still don't like him, he stole some of my favorite quotes and used them in his speech."_

_Yang laughed quietly and got up to put away her dishes._

_"I think he is a fine man, don't you agree sweetie?" Kali asked Ghira._

_"He is a fine man. I have no doubts that you'll get treated like a princess with him."_

_"I've read some things about how he and his family treat their village folk. And pardon my language but, the people with nothing live in shit holes." Yang commented and took Kali's empty plates._

_"That's true. I've passed by there and I've never seen such ruins." Blake agreed._

_"Now, now. That is how his father runs their village. But have you seen how well he treats his folks personally?" Kali defended._

_"Yes. We went there once when he was ten, and that boy had such manners I've never thought anyone could have." Ghira chuckled a bit._

_Blake looked more and more annoyed by the second as they continued praising the bull Faunus. She started picking at her food rather than eating it, her hunger seemed to drain as soon as they hopped on the topic._

_Yang glanced at her as she took the empty plates that held some extra food._

_"True he seemed to have manners at that time but, his father's death seemed to hit a great number on him. And at that time, he was ten, anyone who ends up having manners at that age can lose it in a flash once they stop talking to royalty." Yang said nonchalantly like she had done the same._

_"Yang, are you implying that Adam Taurus is not a good person?" Ghira looked at her with distaste._

_Yang gave him a surprised look. But inside knowing the answer to his question would no doubt get her thrown in the gutter._

_"Uh, well - I mean - I'm just saying that he could've, y'know, changed, or somethin'." Yang's shoulders seemed to get higher an higher the more she tried to explain her statement._

_"Well, that is true that the death of his father was tragic, people can cope with things at a fast rate. I'm sure Adam has-"_

_"I don't like it." Blake cut her father off._

_"Don't like what dear?"_

_"Adam, this-this topic. Can we like, talk about something else?" Blake sighed._

_"And what else would be better to talk about?"_

_"I-I don't know! Maybe like, the party for Ilia's birthday! Or maybe, what I do when Yang's gone to Atlas, or just something-anything but, this." Blake was shaking._

_"Blake..." Yang gave her a concerned look._

_Blake shook her head before she stood up._

_"What happened?" Ghira placed a fist on the table._

_"Nothing happened. It's just, Adam, Adam doesn't seem like the boy I once knew. Adam's changed..." Blake trailed off._

_Yang walked over to Blake and whispered into her ear. "I have to go pack a couple more things. Do you want to help?" She placed a hand over her shoulder._

_"Blake. You are twenty-two now and you haven't chosen a person to marry yet. How long do you plan on postponing this?" Ghira asked angrily._

_Blake ran down the hall past her parents. Hugging herself as she ran._

_Yang looked crestfallen. She took the last of the plates before dashing down the hall to her room where she hoped Blake was. And she indeed was, knees up to her face on Yang's bed._

_Yang shut the door and sat in front of her. She stroked one of her knees with her thumb in what she had hoped was a comforting gesture._

_"You don't have to talk about it..." Yang reassured Blake once she heard her take in a quick breath._

_"It would probably be better if I do..." Blake hid her face._

_"Come here." Yang pulled her closer in a side hug._

_"Yang," Blake started. "Adam, it's like he wants nothing but me." Yang felt her shudder._

_"It's like he spends all of his time writing and memorizing these stupid little fucking speech's." Blake continued._

_"Do you want me to start doing the same while I'm gone?" Yang joked._

_"Oh, God no. I can barely handle one Adam, two Adam's are way too much."_

_Yang laughed as she rested her head against Blake's. Yang looked at her clock on the bedside table. 10:43 p.m. Yang sighed._

_"You should go to sleep. I still have to pack and wake up early morning tomorrow." Yang rubbed her back._

_"Why? Why can't you just, like, stay? Work from home?" Blake complained as they both stood._

_Yang kissed her forehead with a smile. "Because then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."_

_"But you're my bodyguard! You're supposed to be with me! It's like, in the handbook."_

_"There's no handbook that says the bodyguard has to stay with the princess."_

_Blake laid her hand over Yang's heart and pulled her closer. Their lips would have almost touched had Yang not looked away and that made Blake growl._

_"I love you," Yang said, resting a hand on Blake's cheek._

_"I love you too," Blake replied._

_Yang kissed her passionately and drew her body closer. She trailed kisses from the bottom of her ear to her collarbone._

_"You love only me, right?" Yang asked with a possessive tone hidden in her voice._

_"Of course who else would I love?" Blake bit her lip as Yang began sucking and biting her skin._

_"Just making sure." Yang lifted her shirt and snuck her hand in, unclasping her bra and distracting her with kisses._

_"Wait, I thought you had to unpack still?" Blake gasped once Yang bit down on her shoulder._

_"I do, and one of those things were you." Yang unbuttoned her pants sliding them down to her ankles._

_Yang stuck her head in Blake's panties inhaling the scent of her arousal. She took a swipe at it with her tongue and Blake grasped her head and fell back on the bed._

_"Holy shit, if you're being really serious about this, then I'll love you forever." Blake moaned._

~

Blake was signing some papers when her door barged open to reveal Sun.

"Blake! It's Yang. She's-" Sun choked on his words. A hand covered his eyes as he cried. Blake stood, alarmed, scared. "she's on her last breath." Sun managed to say.

Blake dashed out the door. Running to Yang's room and almost breaking the door in the process of opening it.

Maid's and butlers kneeled down on the ground. Ruby and Weiss had visited early today and were now crying next to Yang in each other's arms.

"Yang!" Blake rushed over to her.

"Heeeeyyyyyyy." Yang dragged out as Blake ran to her the bed creaking lightly when Blake sat down.

"What happened? You seemed fine when you woke up." Blake held Yang's face between her hands.

"Wellllll, come here." Yang reached for her.

Blake went with her actions and placed her head on Yang's chest.

"Tell me what you hear." Yang brought Blake's head to her chest.

Three heartbeats.

"Yang..." Blake felt tears fall down.

"How many do you hear?" Yang gave her a faux smile, trying to hide the fear in her face.

"T-three." Blake gripped her bandages, knowing Yang couldn't feel pain anymore.

"Three heartbeats within the span of ten seconds. Blakey, that's bad."

Blake cried. "But, but you shouldn't have lost so much blood yet! We-we haven't even gotten your blood trans-" Yang cut her off by pushing her head to face her.

"Your strong, Blake, you're already so successful. I'm sure there's another bodyguard better than me willing to take my place." Yang stroked her face ignoring what Blake said, fingers numb and cold. "It could be Ilia, she's strong." Ilia whimpered in the distance, people kneeled down in the room. "Or Sun, even though he's got Vacou to take care of." Yang felt her body tremble, her voice cracked.

"I don't want anyone! I want you, just you, no one else in the world could ever make me choose them over you" Blake felt Yang get colder by the second. Hearing wails of sadness in the room made her heart bleed. Blake stroked Yang's eyelids. "Just you, because I love you."

"Promise me something Blake; you will choose another bodyguard, you will not let the death of me weigh your life down. And just smile. Here let me help you." Yang brought her thumb down and pushed against the corner of Blake's mouth upwards like a smirk. "See? A smile." Her lip quivered with fear.

"I know you'll find a family as you've always wanted. You're beautiful. I know if you try, you'll raise a child, and have a wonderful family." Tears trailed down her cheeks. Yang couldn't feel her arms.

"I wanted that with you! You can't leave me! I need you! Who's going to watch my back? What if, what if I always want it to be with you? What if we have you a blood transfusion right now?"

Yang laughed, face pale. "I need a lot of blood Blake. I'll drain more people than I am myself."

"Stay strong Blake. You'll get through this. With Ruby, Weiss, Ghira, Kali, Sun, Ilia, and everyone else. All of you guys are protectors of the world. We've all seen worse things than this." Yang tried reassuring her.

"But, you're all I've ever needed. Since we were young you watched my back, ever since. I wanted nothing to do with the world other than to stay being at your side." Blake stroked her face, ignoring all of the cryings in the room.

"' Dry your eyes now, baby

Broken wings won't hold you down

You'll take flight soon, baby

You'll be lifted up and you'll be there.'" Yang sang.

Tears streamed down her face. Blake shook her head. Ruby and Weiss grabbed onto Yang's hand that was over the bed. "But I'll still be your bodyguard, I'll be watching you, be proud of you," Yang lifted her head as Blake looked down. 

"I want you to live! I want you to-"

"Promise me. The one thing I ask of you for my entire life, please do it."

Blake shook her head. "No! No I-I can't without...Promise," Blake said reluctantly knowing she would betray her words.

Yang pulled her down to kiss her. Blake held her tight not allowing anyone to see, conveying all of her emotions aside to put her love into the kiss.

"I don't want to die Blake." Yang clutched onto her shirt. Her limp arm still holding Ruby and Weiss' hand as they cried. Blake brought her face up.

They kissed in front of everyone showing what they were to each other not caring anymore. Ghira scrunched his face, angry, mad, sad that he did this to his protector. So he cried as soon as Yang reached out to him and his wife, only for it to drop dead in the process.

"No, no no no no no!" He ran to her. Clutching her hand for any search of life. Brushing it over his chin, his forehead, his cheek in hopes of finding a pulse. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen this way..." He cried his shoulders jumped up and down as he clutched at her hand with tears streaming down his face.

Blake sobbed into her chest. Not a single beat was heard it felt. 'I love you. Not a single person could ever love me as you did. I'll never find the comfort in someone else.' Blake thought in her head, kissing Yang's lips.

"Goodbye..." She whispered on her lips.

Blake stayed with Yang until people came to take her body out. She laid in Yang's bed, arms crossed over her body trying to find warmth in herself and sheets, but nothing had ever felt so cold then the room she was in.

Sun was walking around and happened to pass Yang's room during his walk. He opened her room and saw Blake still laying in there, curled up like she was with Yang. The room felt, wrong, eerie, and he knew Blake would never recover from Yang's death.

Ilia crept in beside him. Sun barely jumped, already noticing that Ilia had been behind him.

The next day, it was declared that Yang Xiao Long, had died by blood loss. And all though Blake never forgave her father, she never mentioned that fact that it was his fault. Ghira lived with the fact that he had killed his best family guard, lived with the fact that Yang forgave him even though she knew that Ghira was wrong in thought, and died with the fact that he punished the only person his daughter ever loved (besides family, though he felt like he wasn't in that category anymore).

Blake did manage to keep her promise though. And so did Ghira, he made sure Blake did what she wanted, made sure she was happy with her actions and allowed her not to marry anyone, he was determined to keep his promise he made with Yang and give Blake the life she had when Yang was still alive.

Blake adopted a baby girl. The baby girls name was Kyra. Kyra Belladonna; Blake would've put Xiao Long somewhere but it would've felt weird if Yang didn't birth the child or if she didn't marry Yang. So, Kyra Belladonna, it was, and she grew up to take in Blake's footsteps, find a great friend, pass on her family name and would live a peaceful life with a wonderful family, but no grandfather.

The home Blake once knew, was gone and torn down to pieces, the foundation slowly degrading into the earth. The home she once knew and grew to love as the years passed, was gone with nothing left besides a tiny shack inside her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if this seems like it was in an anime, it kind of is based off an anime. I'm not saying it's just, my friends played it during movie night and I can't get it out my head.


End file.
